Child of the Lost
by horsegal628
Summary: When a young girl's mother disappears she runs away...but ends up in a place she thought only existed in the tales her mom used to tell. Now she and a man she had thought was only in her mother's imagination have to work together to find to save her.
1. prologue: disappearance

A/N: well I had this new idea and I just had to write it! Even tho I should really be posting one of the other 20 ideas in my notebook…whatever…I like this idea too! Dunno if the title's any good tho… oh well, hope you like it! I've written the next chapter, but I might not put it up until I get some reviews wiggles eyebrows suggestively! So R&R!!

**Child of the Lost**

Prologue

A young girl of about 8 crouched by the door to the living room in her house. She could hear the police talking in the other room, and strained to hear what they had to say. Somehow she knew it was important.

"…disappeared without a trace…"

"Do you think there's any chance she's still alive?"

"It's not likely…"

'_They must be talking about mama' _she thought.

"What about the girl?"

"For now she'll go into a home with an officer in case this was a kidnapping. When we know she'll be safe and find the will she can go to where her mother wanted her to be sent."

'_Now they're talking about me! ...Leave the shrine! But what if mama comes back! No one will be waiting for her. I don't want to go! _She quickly made up her mind. Moving as silently as she could she left the room and climbed the stairs.

The girl went into her room and pulled a duffle bag out from under her bed. Quickly she stuffed all her clothes into it and a few special belongings. A favorite toy, gifts from her mom, a couple books, and a necklace all went into the sack. She glanced at the necklace a second time and thought, _'Maybe it would be safer to wear it.' _She pulled it out and slipped it over her head. The claws on the cord tickled her neck. She tucked the large jewel also strung on it under her shirt before adding her other shoes to the bag.

Flashback

A woman pulled a little girl onto her lap. The woman appeared to be in her mid-30s and the girl only about 4.

"I want to give this to you," the woman told her daughter, "but you have to promise to keep it safe."

"I promise," said the little girl and she giggled. Her mother smiled and slipped the necklace over her head.

End Flashback

'_Anything else?'_ she thought. An idea popped into her head and she grabbed her pajamas, a pink sleeping bag and a pillow and somehow managed to make them fit in the bag. She kissed her teddy bear and placed him on top.

It took her five minutes to zip the duffle because it was so stuffed with her most necessary and precious items. She grabbed her backpack to fill with food and tried to pick up the duffle. It proved nearly impossible. It took her 10 minutes to lug it down to the kitchen and she was afraid she would be discovered because of all the noise she made.

Eventually she had the backpack filled with food and drinks and headed out the backdoor. Then it hit her she had no idea where she was going.

Flashback

"Mama, why do you go in the well-house?"

"Sometimes I go there because I'm sad, and it's a place where I can be alone. Other times I go because it is a good place to sit and think. It helps me clear my mind and make decisions."

End Flashback

She walked across the courtyard, dragging the duffle and opened the well-house's sliding doors. Stepping inside she closed the doors behind her and sat on the steps.

No inspiration came.

"Maybe you have to be inside the well?" she said aloud.

Managing to pick up the duffle she walked down the steps and pulled herself onto the edge of the well. She placed the bag on the edge next to her. Its weight made it fall into the well and because she was clutching the handle so tightly she was pulled in, too.

Suddenly a blue glow surrounded her and the bags. It faded and she gently landed on the bottom of the well.

"That was weird," she commented.

Suddenly she heard birds chirping and a breeze blowing. She looked up and saw not the ceiling of the well house, but blue, cloudless sky.


	2. the dangers of a new world

Disclaimer: You are very lucky that I do not own Inuyasha. God knows what someone as evil as me would do with millions of dollars…

Well I know, too, but that's not the point!!!

X.x

'_Where am I?' _the small girl thought as she stood in the middle of a clearing in the woods, next to a well. A large duffle bag sat on the ground next to her, how she got it out of the well was a mystery, even to her, and she had a smaller pack on her back. Turning around slowly she suddenly noticed a tree taller than the others.

"The Sacred Tree!" she whispered. "I guess I'm not so far from home as I thought."

She walked through the woods toward the tree and soon emerged from the undergrowth into a smaller clearing than the one she had originally found herself in. _'Here's the Tree, but where's my house? The shrine can't just have disappeared! Unless…no those were just stories!_

An arrow whizzing by her ear made her yelp. She turned and saw about 20 men on horseback. They were all armed and from their looks she could tell they would attack first and ask questions later.

Hefting her bag she ran as fast as she could. The girl screamed out of pain and fear as an arrow skimmed the side of her head, leaving a shallow scratch.

X.x

Inuyasha sat in Kaede's hut eating his midday meal. Suddenly he heard a scream that only someone with a superior hearing ability could hear.

"That's not possible!" he said disbelievingly. _'How can it be; she left years ago! Am I going crazy?'_

But, no, he wasn't crazy. He could sense the jewel.

"What is not possible, my love?" Kikyou said with concern.

"I'll be right back," and with that he left, heading toward the wood that bore his name.

X.x

The girl ran blindly, overcome with fear. Tears dripped down her cheeks. _'I should never have gone in the well!' _she thought. _'Oh mama, why did you have to go?'_

She could hear the horses close behind her. She tried to speed up, but her strength was waning. Suddenly she ran into a well-muscled chest, and was picked up by the owner's strong arms. She only cried harder, not sure whether she was being rescued or put in even more danger.

The man who held her was shouting to the men on the horses and soon she heard them riding away. She was placed back on the ground and collapsed, sobbing.

X.x

Inuyasha looked down at the small girl who was curled up sobbing on the ground before him. She had long black hair, and…

Her clothes looked like they were from Kagome's era, but that couldn't be right.

He placed her large bag next to her on the ground, and suddenly noticed that the yellow bag on her back looked extremely familiar.

He crouched in front of her and said comfortingly, "It's ok, those men left. Did they hurt you?" She touched the side of her head, and her hand came away with blood on it. He noticed a long, shallow scratch running from behind her ear to her forehead.

'_Looks to be from an arrow,'_ he thought, _'she's probably lucky it didn't go clean through her head.'_

"Why don't you come with me and we'll get that cleaned up, ok?" he said softly. She nodded and then looked up. They both gasped.

She looked exactly like Kagome, except that her eyes were a clear blue, instead of a warm brown.

X.x

She looked up and gasped.

"Inuyasha!" she said sounding shocked, "but…but that's impossible! You don't exist. You're just a story!" She stood up, making her about as tall as his crouching figure. She reached out and tweaked his ear.

He pushed her hand away and stood up. "How do you know my name?" his voice was quiet and dangerous. The girl's eyes widened and she took a step back, whimpering.

"I want an answer. NOW!"

She tried to take more steps back and stumbled. She fell, yelping at the new pain in her ankle. She raised her hands over her head to shield herself from blows.

"Mama told me about you," she rushed out. "She told me stories about you and you friends. But that's just what they were supposed to be, stories. You're not supposed to be real!"

"How did you know it was me?" he growled.

"because of your clothes and your ears. Please don't hurt me!" She was on the verge of tears now.

"What is your mother's name?" he asked, his voice still dangerous. Depending on he answer he would know whether or not she told the truth.

She whimpered again before answering.

"Higurashi, Kagome."

X.x

A/N: YAY CLIFFIE!!!! MUAH HA HA!!!!

wow…being an author gives me way too much power!!! Hehe!

Well I'd say that I'll update soon, but I'm not sure how true it is…-hangs head guiltily-

If you can see the dashes and the star things, then good for you. The reason both are there is that normally the star things don't show up on the web… : (

Back to the matter of updating!!! You see I have started the sequel to this story!

I know how idiotic is that…starting the sequel before the second chapter is even posted…-sigh-

But it was such a good idea that I just had to write it down…o well.

So I have an idea for chapter 2, but it is VERY hazy so please, all ideas and suggestions are accepted VERY happily…and all other reviews are good too.

Well that's all for now!!

O bi the way…read my friend liz's stories, they are really good…they are under my favorites, her pen name is like 'larohzetta' or something…I would check, but this damn laptop doesn't have internet…so I guess I wont be responding to reviewers either.

-sob- well, I'll just respond to you all next chappie!! It's not like there are so many of you it will take up a page or anything -more sobs-

well that's all for now…this time I really mean it! And for those of you reading my other story, as soon as I type it (it's on paper right now) and get on a computer with internet the next chapter will be posted!

But then again by the time you read this I will have been on a computer with internet…well soon after that, ok.

Well this time I really am leaving!

BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-horsegal628 (I am really beginning to hate that penname…)

I should've made my penname like 'inuyashalvr27'

Or 'psychodevil27'

Or…

Inuyasha(cut's her (ok me)off): hey you!

Me: yeah?

Inuyasha: SHUT UP

So now this really will end because everyone listens to cute guys with adorable ears and…

Inuyasha: -growl- what did I say!

Me: -hangs head-

This could really go on forever…I'll just ignore the fact he's growling again! Well,

BYE!!!!!

A/N: hello! I am writing this the day after I wrote my last a/n. I just wanted to tell you that I was very hyper when I wrote that and I am not always that crazy. Sorry if I scared you. bi!


End file.
